Conventional methods for driving a liquid crystal display comprise progressive scanning or interlaced scanning in which a grayscale voltage to be displayed is written into a pixel electrode in a progressive or interlaced manner using a source driver Integrated Circuit (IC). An electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and a common electrode voltage Vcom to drive the liquid crystal to rotate accordingly, thereby displaying a corresponding grayscale. However, the conventional methods for driving a liquid crystal display may introduce a Resistor-Capacitor (RC) delay, which is particularly significant for high-resolution or ultra-high resolution liquid crystal display. This is also one of bottlenecks for design of an ultra-high resolution liquid crystal display panel. In addition, with the increase in resolution, there will also be a problem that the pixel circuit may not be charged sufficiently.